1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and an ink container.
2. Related Art
As a printing apparatus, an ink jet printer which discharges an ink from a head to form an image is known. In such a printer, the ink is supplied to the head from an ink container. In addition, there is a case where an ink (for example, a white ink) containing a settleable substance such as a pigment and the like is used in the printer. In this case, when a printing operation is not performed for a while, there is a possibility that the ink in the ink container settles.
In the related art, in order to agitate a settled ink, an agitating member for agitating the ink in the ink container is provided and the ink is agitated by driving the agitating member from outside (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-240687). Alternatively, a user removes the ink container from a printer and shakes the ink container by hand to perform agitating. In this way, the concentration of the ink in the ink container is brought into uniformity.
In the printer in JP-A-2011-240687, it is necessary to provide an agitating mechanism in the ink container. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the configuration of the device becomes complicated. In addition, when the user shakes the ink container, there is a disadvantage of being time-consuming, and furthermore in this case, the ink container is removed from the printer, so that there is a possibility of dropping the ink container by mistake during the shaking.